Recieving the Letter
by HermioneAlle
Summary: It's the summer before Hogwarts and Hermione has just recieved her letter from Hogwarts, how does she deal with the many different opinions of family members and friends.


          Ten-year-old Hermione Granger stretched out sleepily on her bed as she glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was noon. She smiled, her mum had let her sleep late. 

Hermione adored Saturdays. She would go into London with her parents and they would stroll a bit and eat an early supper at one of the many restaurants that littered the London streets.

She pulled the warm comforter color over her head and sighed, inhaling the beautiful smell of clean laundry. Hermione pushed the cover away and got out of the antique white daybed she'd had since she was two. The room felt light and airy even with the pale blue curtains drawn. She carefully made her bed, fluffing the pillow the way her mother had showed her. In summer life was pretty good. 

In her bathroom she unbraided her thick brown hair from the two braids she wrestled them into nightly. After she showered and brushed her hair. She brushed her teeth, three minutes top and bottom. She studied her front teeth intently. Her parents said she'd be able to get braces when all her teeth were in. She grabbed the thick novel she was reading and left the room.

When she arrived downstairs she saw in her dad's study her dad was on the phone, apparently telling a patient of his that he didn't work on Saturdays but he would be happy to recommend him another dentist to cap his molar. Hermione decided to help her mum who she saw was working in the garden.

"Morning, mum." Her mum beamed up at her, 

"Morning sunshine of my life." Hermione leaned in and gave her mum a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"Have you been planting any new flowers?"

"No, just weeding, hold on, I'll get cleaned up, I'll fix you a snack and then maybe we can head into London." After she washed her hands, put some tea on the stove and some biscuits on the table she sat down in front of her only daughter. 

"Thanks for letting me sleep late, by the way," smiled Hermione.

"You're welcome. Oh! I almost forgot, a letter came for you this morning." 

"From who?"

"I don't know. Go get it, it's on the hall table." Hermione, got up and slowly walked to the hall. She was thinking about who could have sent a letter to her. 

When she reached the hall she saw one thick envelope lying on the hall table. Suddenly feeling very excited she ran to the table and picked up the envelope. She first noticed that it had no stamp which was very odd, somebody hand delivered it. Maybe it was a love letter! She quickly shook that thought out of her head because there was a coat of arms in a wax seal, sealing the back of the envelope. It had the letter "H" on it, maybe "H" for Hermione! But she hadn't even looked at the address, she turned it over and read;

                   **Ms****. H. Granger**

**                The S****econd Bedroom**

**                18 Trawl Road**

**                Milling Firth**

**                Daws****on   **

Hermione gasped. How did the person who mailed this to her know she had the second bedroom?

"Hermione? What's taking so long?" her mum called from the kitchen. Hermione re-entered the kitchen and handed her mum the envelope, 

"Here, you open it." 

"Don't be silly, you open it."

Hermione sighed and opened it slowly and carefully. Words couldn't describe the excitement she felt. She took out the yellowish parchment and unfolded it,

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry—that's what the heading says. Wow! Headmaster is Albus Dumbledore. It says 'Dear Ms. Granger, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours, Sincerely Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress!'" 

"Oh my goodness!" Her mum exclaimed "This is wonderful! A witch, a real live witch in the family! Daniel! Daniel, come quick Hermione's a witch!" Her father ran in. He read the letter and before she knew it both her parents were hugging her tightly.

"I'm so excited, mum, dad. I'm really, truly pleased." 


End file.
